Let Me Love You
by MeredithGlass
Summary: Hermione/Oliver oneshot sequel to "If We Ever Meet Again." Is it over for Ron and Hermione for good, or is Oliver yet again out of luck?


**[A/N] Heeey guys. This is a sequel to "If We Ever Meet Again." I've literally been working on this since I posted "If We Ever Meet Again." I put it to "Let Me Love You" by Mario. Sorry if there's some weird wording that slowly fades away…I was reading a bunch of fanfic and saw that a lot of people wrote it so you can "see" his accent and I tried that, but I reread it and I actually hated how it looked and it was so confusing so I gave it up. And actually, I originally wrote it to "Change Your Mind" by Gloriana, but this fit waayy better. And even then…I feel like there might have been a better song. But I really wanted to call this "You Should Let Me Love You." Honestly, this might not be as good as "If We Ever Meet Again," but I think it might be worth reading.**

**Also, I would like to dedicate to some awesome reviewers out there:**

**Just-another-teenage-dirtbag, PromiseMeYourTragedy, SnapesMistress005, modestlobster, angelwhisper526, luverofjamesandlily, JusticesCall, Opalfire, Aussie_Panda, Have_Socks. Will_Travel, voldyismyfather**

**Thanks for reviewing "If We Ever Meet Again" :)**

**So…read on : )**

Oliver stumbled into the Weasley's living room, which was shockingly empty considering the large family size. It wasn't until he was actually standing in the room that he fully realized that he wasn't sure if he was actually in the right place for a moment. Did Ginny say anything about Hermione staying at the Burrow last night? Or did nobody say anything, and he just assumed.

"Wood? What are you doing here?" Oliver looked over to see Ron standing at the foot of the stairs. For a moment, Oliver was speechless. I mean, how do you tell a man that you're there trying to win over his soon-to-be ex-wife who you slept with last night in a completely nonsexual way after you both got plastered together…yeah, I'm sure that would go over _very_ well.

"Ahh…Ron! Nice to see you. How have things been?" he asked, quickly recovering. Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"They've been fine," he replied, slowing walking towards him.

"And…and the children?"

"They're at Harry and Ginny's. for the weekend. Are you here to see George?" Ron asked.

"No, no, no, no, just saw Georgie las' night."

"Oh…got a message for our mum from your mum then?"

"Nah, they owl all tha time."

"Then what are you doing here, Wood?" Ron asked, suspicion etched in his voice.

"I…ah…I…" Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, struggling for words.

"Oliver! Oh, dearie, how are you doing? It's been so long, please do come and sit down!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She noticed Ron standing there. "Ronald, go upstairs and get George," Mrs. Weasley ordered, her voice flat. She looked back at Oliver, a huge grin plastered to her face. "Oliver, dear, come on now and tell me all about yourself! It's been so long!" She pulled Oliver into the kitchen and had him sit at the table.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, it's great to see you again! Actually, I was hoping you could tell me—"

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty, maybe? My, you're skinny as a broom!"

"No, really, I'm okay, I was just wondering if you knew—"

"Here, I just whipped up some chocolate chip cookies! I insist." She pushed the plate towards him and he knew better than to refuse some of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cookies. "So tell me, how have you been? You know, Victorie reads about you all the time in her little gossip magazines, but you're never with a girl! You're not still filling your life with Quiddich and nothing else, now, are you?"

"He's a Quiddich player, Mum, and on top of that, he's Oliver. Would you expect anything less?" George asked jokingly, appearing in the doorway. Molly sighed.

"No, I guess not. But Oliver, you know you aren't getting any younger! You need to find a nice, smart, respectable girl before it's too late!"

"Yes," Oliver laughed. "Me own Mother tells me tha' every time I see 'er."

"You're a famous Quiddich player, do you really think it's ever going to be too late for you to marry? Besides mum, I have it on pretty good authority that our little flying Scottish demon has lost his heart to a certain young witch with whom we are all acquainted with," George smirked. Oliver wiped his face with his hand.

"And would you be so kind as to tell me where this supposed heart thief is, Georgie, ol' boy?" Oliver asked, straining a smile.

"Not here, mate. Would've thought you'd have picked up on that right when you flooed in, assuming you did floo here."

"Then where is she?" he asked, frustrated, through clenched teeth. George laughed.

"Getting a little testy now, are we, Wood?"

"George, do you know or don't you?" George held his hands up.

"Touch-y! Anyway, my best bet would be back at the flat."

"Tha flat? Where flat? Whose flat?" George laughed at Oliver's earnest expression.

"Her flat, Diagon Alley, right next door to Fred and I's shop because Ron had a job at there."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley! Good bye now!" Oliver jumped up at ran back to the floo. The last thing Molly and George heard was Oliver shouting "Diagon Alley!" Molly looked at George curiously.

"What on earth was that about?" she asked him. George laughed.

"That, Mum, was Oliver Wood running off in pursuit of our little bookworm."

"Our Hermione?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, Mum. Hermione left Oliver sleeping this morning and with her, took his heart," George responded rather poetically.

"Hermione stayed with Oliver last night?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, appalled.

"Mum, did you really expect her to stay with Ron after his boneheaded escapade with Lavender Brown?"

"No, I would certainly hope she would not!" She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hermione and Oliver…who would've guessed it?"

"Certainly not me. But then again, Oliver always was full of surprises." Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. "Besides, it's not like they did anything last night," he added as an afterthought.

"Hermione and Oliver…I can just smell another wedding!" Mrs. Weasley squealed giddily.

"Mum! They aren't even dating yet! Hermione and Ron aren't even divorced yet! You just want more grandkids, don't you?"

"Oh, hush!" she replied, swatting at him. "Besides, they wouldn't technically be _mine_ anyhow." George rolled his eyes.

"Please, Mum. Like they aren't going to call you Nana." Mrs. Weasley only smiled in response and went back to her work. Ron slumped into the room.

"What did Wood want?" he asked.

"Dunno," George responded, picking up the Prophet. "Left in quite a hurry, he did."

Oliver ran down the street in Diagon Alley, trying to get to George's shop as soon as possible. He wanted to talk to Hermione. No—he _needed_ to talk to Hermione. He didn't know what it was but he felt…something last night. Something he sure as Hell hadn't felt in a long time. He continued sprinting down the street, pushing people out of his way, attracting a lot of unwanted attention from the paparazzi, until he finally reach Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or more specifically the building next to it. He flung open the door and ran in, only stopping when he literally hit the receptionist's desk. The small old lady looked frightened as Oliver huffed out words in between his breathes.

"What…room…is…Hermione…GRANGER in?" he practically shouted between breathes. With a shaking hand, she pointed towards the stairs where a shocked Hermione was standing. He ran over to her.

"Hermione!"

"Oliver…what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"You left," he replied dumbly. "This morning, you left this morning."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I left you a note."

"We could've talked about it instead of some bloody note."

"You were asleep." Oliver was silent for a beat.

"I didn't want you to leave."

"But I did."

"Hermione…" Oliver was lost for words. When he didn't know what else to do, he leaned down to kiss her, but she took a step back.

"Hermione, please, I think tha'—"

"Oliver," Hermione interrupted. "Can we toke this upstairs? People are watching." Oliver turned around to see dozens of people with their faces pushed up against the glass, watching curiously as the most famous Quiddich keeper and the most revered witch in the world spoke in hushed tones. Oliver stood up straighter. A single, awe struck photographer snapped a quick picture.

"Right…right…" Oliver followed Hermione until they reached her flat. After she shut the door, she walked into the kitchen without giving him a second glance.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"I just had some at tha Weasley's." She froze.

"You were at the Weasley's?"

"I thought you would be there, lass," he replied. She could feel his eyes on her, even though she couldn't see him.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just assumed." Hermione went back to busying herself with making the tea.

"I kicked Ronald out. He stays at the Burrow, and I stay here."

"Does he still work at the shop then?"

"Yes."

"Hermione—"

"Oliver," Hermione cut him off. "I'm not sure we should do this."

"Why not?"

"It's just…Ron's always been there, you know? After everything that happened at school, and then the war…he always knew what to say. And I was happy with him," she finished softly. "And you know," she started, vigor returning to her voice. "Maybe I just needed a week to cool down or something! I mean, obviously if there was something he wasn't happy about that drove him to…_cheat_ on me then it was something that I can learn to fix…right?"

"Hermione, the boy cheated on you!" Oliver exclaimed, his voice accidently rising.

"I know that!" she yelled back. Oliver was taken aback. "Don't you think I know that? But everyone makes mistakes. I can't expect him to be perfect."

"Lass," Oliver started, controlling his voice level. "You don't deserve that. He doesn't deserve you. You could have any guy a million times better than him!"

"Like who? You? Oliver, you're a celebrity!"

"And so are you. What does that have to do with anything?" he threw back.

"I just…I just I…I don't _know_!"

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know what to think about us!"

"And what about what happened between us? Last night. Remember? Isn't that worth trying?" He saw the tears begin to form in her eyes. This was _not_ going according to the plan

"And what, exactly, happened between us last night Oliver?" she asked, holding his gaze. Oliver opened his mouth when a knock was heard on the door.

"'Mione? You there?" Ron yelled through the door.

"Oliver, I think we're better off just being friends right now. Please?" She looked at him hopefully. Oliver sighed.

"Yeah. Whatever you want, lass." Hermione smiled.

Hermione wiped her tears away and walked towards the door. Before opening it, she turned back towards Oliver.

"You might want to leave before he sees you."

"But, Hermione, you can't actually be telling me that you're taking him back?" Oliver asked, his voice coated with disbelief.

"He said he's changed," she replied simply.

"It's been a week! I'm a man, I know no one changes in a week!" he argued. Ron pounded on the door again.

"I'll be right there Ron!" Hermione yelled back.

"What's with the wards? Can't I come in?" he yelled through the door. "I do live here too, you know. I mean, I haven't even been gone a week." Oliver looked at Hermione.

"I though' you kicked him out? Did you two even separate?" he hissed.

"Yes! Yes, we did. And we still are. He came over so we could talk about it. But he just…he said he changed…and I believe him," she replied, sounding unsure of her words at the end. She grabbed her purse off the table before exiting the flat, being careful to only open the door enough so that Ron couldn't see Oliver standing there. Oliver closed his eyes and apparated back to the Burrow.

George, after hearing a pop, walked into the living room, a cookie in his hand.

"Ollie! How did it go? Did you get your girl?" he asked cheerful. His goofy grin faded when he saw Oliver's dismayed expression. "Well, come on then, what happened?"

"She's gettin' back with Ron," Oliver replied shortly. George looked shocked.

"She's doing what now? Are you serious?" Oliver nodded his head. "Man, I never thought she would take him back, especially after a week! Much unlike her, that is…"

"She said he made a mistake, and she should be able to forgive him for that."

"Well what did you say, mate?"

"I told her she deserved better!"

"There you go mate! And what did she say?"

"She said it couldn't work between us."

"Did she say why?" he asked.

"No. She didn't get aroun' to it. Ron showed up." George sighed.

"My idiot of a brother always did have a poor sense of time…" Oliver sat down and put his head in his hands. "You've really got it bad, after only one night, don't you?"

"What am I goin' to do, mate?"

"Oh, now that's really a simple answer, mate. I'm surprised you don't already know what you're going to do." Oliver looked up.

"Oh really? So tell me, oh genius one, what am I goin' to do?"

"You, my friend, are going to work your way inside Hermione's life—as a friend—while I, your trusty, loyal sidekick best mate works my way on the opposite end of this ridiculous, mindless relationship."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea. But hey, think of it this way: Ron cheated on her once. He'll most likely do it again. My brother isn't exactly known for his superior brain."

"But I don't want 'er getting' hurt again; I jus' want her to be with me!" George clapped him on the back.

"Well, my dear friend, for that you must wait."

**-2 years later-**

Oliver apparated himself into Hermione's flat. Over the past couple years they had become really good friends, almost as close as she was to Harry and Ginny. The kids loved him, but was there really any doubt they wouldn't? To Hugo, he was Oliver Wood the Quiddich star and to Rose, he was Oliver Wood the _sexy_ Quiddich star. And apart from that he was like the world's cuddliest Scottish teddy bear—all bark and no bite.

"Hey," Hermione smiled as she walked into the room. "I thought I heard you."

"Are you ready to go, then?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse," she replied, walking into the other room. She came back just as Ron was coming in. Oliver sniffed. He suddenly smelled something strange. It was kind of like an overpowering floral smell, definitely not the most pleasant. Come to think of it, it was oddly similar to how his flat smelled after his roommate brought home some cheap one-night shag.

"What's tha' smell?" he asked, a disgusted look on his face. Hermione stopped and sniffed.

"Hm. I have no idea," she replied, not meeting Oliver's eye. Ron walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sat on the couch and started flipping through channels on the Muggle television.

"Ron, did you go somewhere outside of the shop?" she asked.

"Nope," Ron replied, storing straight ahead.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" he grunted angrily.

"Well it sure smells like a bunch of blokes from a strip club tumbled into the shop for a great deal then!" Oliver joked.

"Sure, sure." Oliver looked at Hermione, confused. Hermione shot him an apologetic look. She turned back to Ron.

"Ron, I'm leaving now. I'm going to Diagon Alley with Oliver and Gin, remember?" When he didn't answer, she repeated herself.

"I'm going out tonight," he replied. "Don't wait up." Hermione glanced at Oliver.

"Excuse me," she said, walking quickly over by Ron. "Where are you going tonight?" she asked in a whisper. She tried to be quiet, but Oliver could still hear their conversation echo through the small flat.

"Out." He took a swig of his beer.

"Ronald," Hermione said testily.

"Are you still here?" he asked, still not looking away from the moving picture. Without another words, Hermione pulled Oliver out of the flat with a stoic look on her face. When they got into the hallway, Oliver stopped her.

_Baby__ I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?_

"Sorry about that," Hermione apologized. "Ron's in one of his moods."

"Hermione, what was tha'?" he asked. She was silent for a moment.

"I just told you. Ronald is in one of his moods, he usually isn't that rude."

"You know tha's not what I meant."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, not meeting his eye.

_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

"Yes, you do, lass." Hermione sighed. She did know exactly what he was talking about. Even though Oliver hadn't dated anyone since, he had seemed to come to terms with the fact Hermione was with Ron. Something about the scene that just played before him, however, troubled him. This was not the Hermione he knew and loved. This Hermione was distraught and closed off, hiding behind a wall of expectations put up by other people.

"Ronald works down at the shop, and loads of women, girls, really any kind of female are constantly in the shop, and I'm sure many of them have questionable taste in toilettes…"

"And you honestly believe that?"

"I have no reason not to," Hermione replied, still not meeting his eyes. She started walking down the hall towards the door.

_You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies_

"You have every reason to question it!" he exclaimed. She flinched at his words. He softened his voice and said, "Hermione…"

"It's okay, Oliver. I'm fine. It's okay." She gave him a weak smile. A smile, however, that Oliver still did not believe. "I have to trust Ronald. That's what being in a committed relationship is all about, right?"

_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

"Hermione, you know that's not true. He was quite obviously lying!"

"Well, you know, maybe he's not. Maybe you were right and a group of customers dropped in to the shop after being in a…you know…I mean, you really have no idea what kind of vermin go into the shop," Hermione rambled.

"There is a very easy way to solve this." Oliver said as the two made their way down the for.

"And that would be?"

"Let's go ask George," he replied simply. Hermione started fidgeting.

"What?"

"George is in the shop all day, I'm sure tha' if any one smellin' particularly as foul as your boy does he would've seen them too." Once they left the building, Oliver grabbed her hand in a firm hold and pulled her protesting self towards the shop next door.

"This really isn't necessary, Oliver!"

"Oh, sure it 'tis, lass. You'll never know for sure until you find out."

"That makes no sense."

"Sure it does, lass. Oh! Georgie! Just tha man we were lookin' for!"

"Ollie ol' boy! What brings you around? And I see you are in the company of a truly lovely beauty!" George exclaimed, winking at Oliver.

"We were jus' wonderin' if you had any costumers of suspicious smell come into shop today." George looked thoughtful.

"Well, what _kind_ of smell are we talking about?"

"Lee, after his bachelor party." George looked thoughtful again

"No, I don't think so. Weeell, there was a few questionable people…I think this old fogy ripped a few around the store, but I have no proof."

"Tha's not exactly what we meant. You see, your little brother returned from work today and—"

"Ron?" George asked confused. "Today was Ron's day off; hasn't been in all day." Hermione's face visibly paled.

"Are-Are you sure, George?" she asked quietly.

"Hey, Hermione, could you actually run up to my flat and check to see if any owls came in? I've been waiting to hear from someone and I need a quick word with Ollie," George asked, quickly changing the subject. Hermione mutely left up to the flat. As soon as she was out of earshot, George turned on Oliver.

"What the hell is going on?" he hissed.

"Me and Hermione were to have lunch today and go about Diagon Alley with Ginny, yeah? We were getting' ready to leave when your little nitwit of a brother comes in smellin' like he spent the past week in one of those muggle places with the naked girls and sleazy old men and what not!"

"Are you serious?" George asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Tha's not even tha worst part. Hermione was goin' to go about pretending like it never even happened! She was so sure tha' he was at work today, and tha' maybe some other blokes brought the smell on."

"I knew that wanker would screw it up again sooner or later…" George mused. "Wow…so what are you going to do about it? Actually, you probably won't have to do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"The Hermione I know wouldn't stand for that. Sure, she's been in a funk, but you'll just have to get her out of it, now won't you." George waggled his eyebrows.

"You know, you can be pretty disturbing at times."

"Yes, well, nothing you haven't been dreaming of for the past couple years."

"You don't have any owls," Hermione flatly reported, re-entering the room.

"Ah, well…rats. I guess. Oh well! You two have fun today. And Hermione," George added.

"Yes George?"

"Do yourself a favor and do what we all have been dying to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Stick it to my bastard of a brother." Hermione looked away. She gave a little smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, George." This time, Hermione was the one to drag Oliver.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked. Instead of responding, she pulled him back inside the building where her flat was. "You're not goin' back in there, are you?" he asked.

"No, 'course not. I need to think awhile. I want to show you something." Without another words, she proceeded to pull him up eight flights of for until they emerged onto the rooftop.

"We're on a roof," said Oliver dumbly.

"Why yes, yes we are."

"Mind enlightening me as to why?

"I come up here to think," she replied, walking over to the edge of the building. "I mean, up here everything seems so…small. Like, I could be walking on the edge one minute," she said as she took a step up onto the ledge. "And then the next…" She lifted one leg and carefully held it over the alleyway. Oliver ran over and grabbed her waist.

"Hermione!"

"What?" She laughed. "I've done this loads of times. Haven't fallen off yet."

"Could you please just be careful, for my sake?"

"Oh, what happened to the big, brave Quiddich star? Gotten soft now, have we?" she joked. Oliver gave a laugh.

"You are goin' to drive me out of me mind, Miss Granger."

"Supposed to be Mrs. Weasley," she said softly. Oliver looked up, stunned.

"What?"

"Ron wants to be official again," she said, a sad look on her face. "I mean, we never really divorced…we've been living in the same flat even, but…you know, every girl dreams of how they're to be married and proposed to, you know, with the guy getting down on his knee and the whole nine yards…when Ron first proposed we were sitting, watching the telly…and he stores straight at the box, took a drink of his beer…and said 'You want to get married? We've been together long enough, right?'" Oliver watched her face the whole time. He looked at her sympathetically. "He didn't even have a ring…"

"Hermione…"

"There's no way I can get back together him now, though. I can deal with the distance; I can deal with the insults; I cannot deal with lying and cheating, not again. I just can't, Oliver," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I mean, how am I supposed to be with someone I don't even trust anymore?" Oliver took a deep breath.

_If I was you man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right_

Oliver pulled her into him, his arms wrapping around her tight. _It's not fair._

"You, Miss Granger, have nothing to worry about," he whispered. "You are beautiful and smart and…and bloody well fantastic. Ron is a downright idiot to even consider doing things that would screw up your relationship. You should let me love you," he said, whispering the last part even quieter, praying she hadn't heard it. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

_You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know," she replied. "You tell me." __

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

"I've ne'er lied to you. I ne'er will lie to you. If I had the option to lie to you about anything, I would be physically unable to pick that option and do you know why?" Hermione laughed at his words and gave a soft smile.

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand how anyone could lie to someone as amazing as you, lass." Hermione looked away.

"You should go," said Hermione quietly. She gave him a little push towards the door. His face visibly fell. Hermione gave a little laugh. She grabbed his jacket and played with the collar. "Okay, you big baby, stop your whining! I'll see you later."

"You're sure? Because I can stay if you need me, it's really no problem."

_Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_

"Oliver Wood. If you do not leave right now, I just might have to change my mind."

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

"About what?" he asked. Hermione was silent for a minute.

"You know, ever since I told you that I just couldn't leave Ronald, not yet, you've been nothing but a kind friend to me, someone I can have an intelligent conversation with and be myself around. And you frustrate the hell out of my sometimes, like when you go on and on and on about Quiddich, and you make me try things I absolutely refused to do before! Like flying! Ron and Harry tried for years, _years_, to get me up on a broom but you're the only one who convinced me to!" She stopped to catch her breath. "You've been better to me these past two years then Ronald has since we started…whatever this is."

"What are you saying, lass?" he asked slowly, his heart about ready to burst with hope.__

Listen

"Go, have fun with Gin. I'll owl you later, okay?" Oliver nodded, unable to speak. He watched as she walked back to the door, throwing him one last shy smile before leaving him alone on the roof. Oliver smiled.

_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth_

After meeting Ginny for lunch, Oliver apparated back to his flat. When Hermione had first seen his flat it was messy and, in her words, disgustingly obvious that he was the only one living there.

"_Honestly," _she had said. "_Be a bachelor all you want, but this place is just…repulsive!"_

Oliver had merely laughed and jokingly told her if it bugged her so much she could clean it up. What he didn't know was that Hermione was the type to take him up on that. Ever since, she drove him mad making sure he kept it clean.

"_You're hardly ever here anyway, how to you manage to get it so messy?"_

_Everywhere you go they stop and store  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

Everywhere he walked in the flat he saw something that triggered another memory of him and Hermione. Of course, then he would think about her and Ron, what Ron has been doing to her…

_If I was you man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)_

He hated that he wasn't there with her now. Hermione, well she was strong, but she looks for the good in people. She wants to trust people, even when they don't deserve it. Of course he didn't believe that she would cave and stay with Ron, not this time, but still he couldn't help wondering what Hermione was saying to Ron. He wanted to be there for her, which was unusual for Oliver Wood.

_Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

He didn't see Hermione for another week after that. Even then, he only saw her because he hunted her down. He had been anxiously awaiting an owl from Hermione, and when it didn't show up he became worried. When he finally found time between Quiddich practices, he apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to get his friend George to shed some light on his situation.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Where wondrous and wacky whatnots are—oh, it's just you Wood." George hopped off the ladder he had been standing on. "What can I do you for, old Ollie, old boy?" Oliver rolled his eyes at the childish nickname. It was useless to try and get him to stop now.

"I was wonderin' if you knew where Hermione was?"

"What are you looking for Hermione for?" Ron asked, appearing from behind a stock of merchandise.

"I, uhh…"

"None of your beeswax, my dear little idiot of a brother. Go in the back and get some more Peppermint Parchment Rolls." After Ron had disappeared into the back room, George turned to Oliver. "Sorry, I just didn't want Ron to know. She was staying with Gin and Harry for a couple days, but apparently they don't know how to use a Silence Charm, if you know what I mean. So she's been staying in the extra room upstairs for the past couple of days. I told her she could stay as long as she liked."

"She there now?" George nodded his head. "Thanks, mate." Oliver clapped him on the back as he made his way to the staircase that would lead him to Hermione. __

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

When he reached the top he hesitated before knocking on the door. While he looked calm and collected on the outside, in his mind he was panicking, trying to figure out what he was going to say when she opened the door. Oliver Wood, the Quiddich captain who refused to go to a match without a plan, was for the first time winging something. No maps, no plans, no charts with circles and x's charmed to fly around the page like Quiddich players. All he had was the words he wanted to tell her. He hadn't even written them down for Merlin's sake!_  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection_

"Hold on!" Hermione shouted. "I'm coming!" As he listened to her tiny, feminine feet pad across the floor, he continued to search his mind for the perfect thing to say when she opened the door._  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...  
_"I love you," he said quickly when she opened the door. She stood there in front of him, shocked, with a saucer-eyed expression on her face.

"I…Oliver—" she squeaked.

"I hated it when you were with Ron. Ever since that night I met you, properly met you, at the Leaky Cauldron I've hated that you were with him."_  
You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!_

"Oliver—"_  
So can we make this thing ours?  
_"Hermione, please, just hear me out. You deserve so much better than him. If you would just give me a chance to show you that I can be there for you!"_  
You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

"I know, Oliver," Hermione replied looking up at him._  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_

"I would never do what he did to you, ever. I know that we don't have the same history, but maybe that's the way it would meant to be. We're both different people than we were at Hogwarts, if we had been proper mates then maybe we wouldn't feel this way, I don't know, but you have to understand that what I feel for you is real, I've never felt this strongly about someone before. I'm not saying we're meant for each other forever, but I think it's more than worth trying." Oliver took a deep breath. "So what do you think?" _  
Baby you should let me love you_

"Oliver," Hermione started. She looked up at the earnest face before her. It was hard to believe that Oliver Wood was standing in front of her, begging, pleading with her to give him a chance, and that she was standing there wanting to. If someone had told her that she would be here two years ago, she would have laughed them off, but somehow it felt right. She wanted to be the only one to call him her's, to be the only one he looked at with that soft, gooey look that screamed 'I'm completely, utterly entranced in love.'_  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
That good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_

"Please say something…" Oliver laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his blushing neck. Beneath his words, Hermione could hear what he really meant._  
You should let me love you (love you)_

"You are…" Hermione shook her head and let out a laugh. "You, Oliver Wood, are the most persistent person I have ever met." She stopped and turned her head to the floor.

"Is that a good thing?" Oliver asked. When Hermione didn't look up, he stepped closer._  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

"Do you know, lass, that in my experience, silence is never a good thing." He took another step forward. "You, however, are somewhere completely distant from my realm of familiarity."

"Oh?" A slight smile found its way onto her face.

"Yeah." He took another step. "So, the way I can see it, there's really only one way to solve this right now." Hermione lifted her head to find that Oliver was merely centimeters away now. Their eyes locked, and Hermione's smile grew.

_Good love and protection(protection)  
_

"And what would that be?"

_Make me your selection(selection)_

Oliver leaned forward, just far enough so that their noses touched ever so slightly. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. As she leaned up and closed the space between them. As their lips meant, Oliver's hands instantly tangled themselves among her soft brown curls while Hermione looped her arms around his neck.

_Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah  
Let me love you that's all you need baby _

After a few moments Hermione pulled away and took a step back, rubbing her lower lip with her thumb. They both smiled at each other, their cheeks flushed. Oliver was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I…I mean, should I—can I come in? Or…?" Hermione's mouth formed and 'o' and her eyes widen as she remembered her manners.

"Oh, yes! Yes, sorry, here come on in." She stepped to her left, just as Oliver tried to walk through on that side. Hermione put a hand to her forehead and laughed.

"Here." Oliver put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her to one side while he stepped through the doorway. He paused momentarily before leaning down, leaving a lingering kiss. "Well, Miss Granger, what happens next?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"You tell me, _Mister_ Wood. What happens next?"

_You should let me love you (love you)_

**AN: I kind of rushed through the second half…I spell checked it, but my usual editor is on vacay and I really wanted to get this out here, so if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll try to fix them **

**I really hope you guys liked this, I worked really hard. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
